Seventh Year
by OTPCreator
Summary: Hermione and Fred head back to post-war Hogwarts, planning to re-do their final year. With family and friends out of the way, the pair become closer than ever... yet Hermione's flair for romance and a jealous twin seem to show that fate is not on their side. Can they overcome these difficulties and bond for life? Or will Miss Granger stay single forever?
1. Prolouge

A Fremione Fanfic: Seventh Year

 **Hi guys! Just a few things you should know before we get started…**

 **This is my first fanfic, so please no hate!**

 **It would make me so happy if you could save this story and drop a review.** **Please don't feel you have to praise: constructive criticism is a great way to improve!**

 **I do not own Harry Potter: all credit goes to J.K Rowling!**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Prologue:**

Eight months. He hadn't seen her for _eight whole months._ Yet here she was in front of him, tousled auburn hair pulled up into a loose bun, she clutched a steaming mug of hot chocolate. All she wore was (what looked like) one of Ginny's old sweaters and a navy pair of ripped jeans – a strange Muggle trend that seemed to be going round at the moment.

"Hermione."

Slowly he regained his awareness. "Hermione," he repeated. "Yes, it's me Fred!" she laughed. Not the girlish giggle that most girls faked, but a joyful chuckle that made her brown doe eyes sparkle teasingly.

"Ah, Fred dearie!" smiled Mrs Weasley as she bustled into the room, swapping a befuddled glance between the pair. "Hot chocolate or coffee? I can make an English Breakfast if you'd prefer…" But her son wasn't listening. He stepped forward, shocked, as Hermione went to hug him, but thought better of it, instead grabbing his hand. (God it was smooth!) A crimson blush was now dusted across her cheeks.

"So, how's the business going?" she questioned, retrieving her dignity. "I've heard quite a bit about it." Glad to change the subject, they launched into conversation, all mention of breakfast forgotten.


	2. Chapter 1: An Argument

**Chapter 1:**

"Wotcher Fred!" grinned George, who was bouncing down the steps of the burrow jovially: something Mrs Weasley would definitely have discouraged. "George!" his twin exclaimed, leaping up from his seat, "Look who's here!" The moment George saw Hermione, his Cheshire-cat grin vanished, only to be replaced by a deep frown. He looked positively livid.

"Forge? Could I, uh talk to you a moment? Upstairs?" he asked, eyes still fixed upon the girl at the table. "Sure Gred. Is that okay with you Mione?" Fred replied with a tentative smile. Confused, Hermione watched the exchange. George really didn't look too pleased to see her… And since when did her ex-boyfriend's older brother call her 'Mione'?

Fred trundled upstairs meekly and headed into their shared bedroom after his brother. Folding his arms aggressively, George growled, "Explain." When he was met with silence, he continued: "You invited her here, didn't you? _Didn't you?_ You just won't admit that you're too scared to go alone!"

Fred gaped.

Before George had so rudely butted in, their conversation had turned to Hogwarts and the question of continuing full-time education. For Hermione, there was no question: she would return, study just as hard as previous years and graduate with all 'Outstanding's in her N.E. . For Fred, it was rather more complicated. Having quit school half way through his ultimate year, and now, with the worry of how to cope with the added complication of his own business, he took much more time to reach a decision. However, he was determined to do well.

He laughed bitterly. "You know that's not true."

"What if it is?"

They stared each other down, their eyes a mixture of jealousy and anger. Eventually, Fred gave up and stalked out of the room, blood boiling.

Fred's POV:

I cannot believe George would be so stupid! He's just looking for a fight now… And it's not my fault his 3rd year crush and his twin are heading off somewhere together. Anyway, Hermione's way out of my league: she's a bookworm and I'm the co-owner of a joke shop! The letters will be sent, no matter what my Dumbo of a twin says! Mione and I are going back to Hogwarts.

Hermione's POV:

Why did George look so grumpy? And why did Fred _blush_ when he saw me? On the other hand, why did I blush? I cannot have feelings for Fred… The rest of the Weasley's would probably die from surprise if we said we were dating! Anywayyyyy, Fred's got Errol to send the letters. Poor bird, he's way too old to be doing such a long journey. I wonder if owls have rights? They really should!

 **That's the end of Chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review and watch out for updates.**


	3. Chapter 2: Lovers, Lovers Everywhere!

**Chapter 2:**

 **Welcome back! There are only two things I need to say today: REVIEW and I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! If I did I would be unable to write this as Hogwarts repels any electronic devices and, let's face it, I would have found a way to get in by now!**

The whistle screeched and steam billowed around them. Hands waved out of the windows, parents jogging to hand over forgotten pets, luggage and books. She had overlooked how much fun this was. Fred knelt beside her on the plush seats as they reached down to wave goodbye to the rest of the Weasley clan and a select few Order members.

As the train finally pulled out of the station, Fred turned to Hermione: "We should probably try and find our carriage. I believe they've reserved two or three for older years who want to redo their final year."

They began to fight through the swarm of chaotic first years and stragglers until they reached the final compartment, 'Reserved for Older Seventh Years'. As they went in, it was clear that they were not alone in returning that year. Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang, Blaise Zabini, a Hufflepuff Hermione knew to be called Anya Gerard, and at least 12 other anonymous Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Obviously the Slytherins had been disappointed by the Death Eaters' performance during the Second Wizarding War, and had retreated into hiding.

Surveying the scene, Hermione found herself gawking at Zabini. In previous years, he had just been another of Malfoy's cronies, but now, with his high cheekbones and chocolate skin, he looked so much more… striking. Stirring from her trance, she realised that Fred too was eyeing the Slytherin, just not in the way she was: he just looked utterly enraged. Seeing the blush creeping up from the Gryffindor's neck and Fred's protective hand squeezing her shoulder, Blaise smirked, taking advantage of the situation. Grinning seductively, he patted the seat beside him.

It was the last straw. Fred stormed out, leaving Hermione to stutter an apology and rush after him.

"Fred!" she gasped. He had jogged to the other end of the carriage, where the Prefect's compartment was stationed. Obviously not wishing to be followed, he had attempted to enter that area, only to be repelled and hexed as he didn't wear a Prefect badge. Reaching down, she murmured the counter-curse, grabbed his hand and yanked him up… But she had pulled a bit too hard. She now lay sprawled across the carpeted floor, crushed under the muscular red-head.

"Sorry Mione!" he grinned sheepishly, hauling himself up. "Didn't know you were so strong."

Reassuring him, she turned to the incident with Blaise. "I'm so, so sorry! I don't know what happened to -." But her sentence was cut short as Fred leaning forward, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Fred!" she scolded, but a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. This was turning out to be a much more eventful year than she had anticipated…

Hermione's POV:

He didn't. _I was not just kissed by Fred Weasley._ Impossible! Diabolical, even. And, worse, I liked it. No, I LOVED IT. What is this world coming to? And Zabini! He's part Veela, I swear… I don't blame Fred for storming off like that. He looked ready to kill Blaise, and he would've done, if it weren't for the fact that we had witnesses. I wish it wasn't true, but I doubt that'll be the last of the Blaise/Fred conflict, assuming our timetables are the same, or similar, to his.

Fred's POV:

I shouldn't have done that. Poor girl's probably terrified of me now. Admittedly, I'm not the cleverest of people; she's loathed me since 5th year, when George and I started testing the Snackboxes on firsties. How does she know I won't spike her drink with Amortenia? Or send her one of our _own_ love potions? I'll have to earn her trust back, and with Blaise Zabini on the loose, I doubt that will come naturally…

 **Did you like it? Was it too predictable? Please tell me and review. I have exams this week so it has been a struggle to get the chapters done in time and posted, but I think I'm doing well so far!**


	4. Chapter 3: A Realisation

**Chapter 3:**

 **Thanks to everyone who has followed, reviewed or even just viewed this fic. Please keep them coming (especially reviews!). Disclaimer: This does get a bit stupid, but remember… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

"Soooooo… Potions 1st period and then Defence Classes, right?"

Hermione and Fred sat in the Common Room, Hermione lounging in her favourite armchair by the fire; Fred perched on the side.

"Agreed," Fred replied, "But I still don't get why they changed the name of the classes! What difference does it make, for God's sake?"

"Fred Weasley! I have told you time and time again -." But she was stopped short as he – once again – had pushed her back into the chair with an affectionate kiss. This time round, Hermione began to relax into his touch and, feeling this, Fred did likewise. After a few seconds, she pushed him away.

"Why do you keep doing that? Yon never give any warning!"

Fred blushed and let his ginger mane drape over his eyes. "I can't help myself Mione! You… just… When you're angry… it's SO DAMN CUTE!" He finished this statement almost bellowing. By now the pair had attracted a sniggering audience.

"Fred!" she gasped, clasping her hands to her chest dramatically. He continued to flush an impressive shade of cherry. " _Hermione!_ " he hissed, " _They're watching, you know!_ "

Suddenly, Hermione began to display a side of her character he doubted anyone, not even her ex, Ron, had witnessed. She was twisting his tie slowly around her slender fingers, leisurely drawing him nearer to her. "Well then Freddie. How about we go somewhere with a little more… _privacy_?"

He was dumbfounded. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him eagerly into a broom cupboard and cast some quick locking and silencing charms to prevent them being exposed. Her excitement evident, she proceeded to 'snog him senseless', as the saying goes. According to passing students, the couple did not emerge until way after curfew, looking dazed by satisfied.

The relationship continued throughout the year, and a lively one it was too. Peeves, who had seemed to have more respect for the Weasley Twins when they left during their N.E.W.T year, had taken to investigating the corridors after lights out, in an attempt to catch them in the act. This he had done on many occasions. Once he had claimed the evidence, the poltergeist would follow them to all lessons, crooning a song of his own composition. More than often, it would sound something like the following:

 _Freddie and Mione,_

 _Passionate lovers,_

 _Like to snog in shady corners!_

 _But what will happen,_

 _I dare to think,_

 _When a professor finds them,_

 _Cuddling in Myrtle's bathroom sink!_

This was always concluded with a fair amount of cackling on Peeves part, and sometimes, if they were unlucky a few of the most spiteful students would make a chorus of snide comments to chant as they walked by. By the time Valentines had arrived, Hermione had already received a detention for threatening a third year with an envelope of Botuber Pus. But the trouble wasn't over yet.

 **Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Keep reviewing please!**


	5. Chapter 4: Hospital Wing

**Chapter 4: Blaimione?**

 **A often hated character plays a big part in this chapter: Cho Chang. I have finalised the plot now, so the movement from chapter to chapter should be much smoother. Keeping reviewing and shipping Fremione!**

Fred's POV:

Hogsmeade. I haven't been here since the battle, and so much has changed. Zonko's has had a drastic makeover, but seems to have lost quite a few regulars. Gave me a funny look when I passed though. Probably pissed that Weasley's has outdone him in sales for the 11th week running. I won't say I haven't gloated. Only this morning did I hear from George. I've been sending him owls since September, being especially sure not to mention Mione. I even enchanted a quill to scrawl 'IDIOT' in bold capitals across my forehead every time I do, and, trust me, deliberately embarrassing myself is _not_ something I like to make a habit of. He informed me how well sales had been improving lately and told me to meet him at Z's at 11. Advised Hermione it'd be best to avoid the village, just hope she heeds my warning. Thinking back, she did look rather guilty when I mentioned it… God, if she already has plans… I'd _definitely_ not like to have another argument with my brother.

Hermione's POV:

Fred warned me not to come into Hogsmeade today (he said something about sales and meeting at Zonko's, but I wasn't really listening). Worst luck, I'd already organised non-negotiable date with someone, Blaise, actually. Yes, I know it's stupid, but he's been pestering me for weeks and I had to do something to shut him up, didn't I? Fred will be spoiling for a fight, but since when is he the manager of my love life? Furthermore, he knows there's nothing romantically between me and Zabini! The incident on the train was a one-off.

Oh God, here Blaise comes, acting like he's just conquered Lord Voldemort, as usual. With that swagger, he could easily be mistaken for a Malfoy! I ask him where we're going. "Zonko's, of course, sweet cheeks!" He turns to my thunderstruck face and grins maliciously. ' _He knows_?' I think, ' _He can't have been tipped off… Unless he was there, just invisible or shrunken? But that's impossible! Oh, for the love of_ …' But I am dragged into the shop, praying that Fred was late, or the shop is closed, or…

The twosome entered the shop, Zabini's smile vanishing. Fred was nowhere to be seen. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hermione turned on her date. "Doesn't look as interesting as I had hoped, Blaise!" she scoffed, "I think I'll be going now!" It was her turn to beam smugly as she turned on her heel, ready to apparate to outside the school gates. Right on time, in walked Fred, flanked by George, chortling jovially. He started, seeing her, and his expression turned to one of shocked horror. She heard a muttered jinx and felt Blaise's snake-like arms coming to rest in the crook of her hips. "Where do you think you're going, boo? The date isn't over yet!" And with that comment, he threw her petrified figure up against the wall and began to snog her.

XxOxxOxxOxx

Hermione lay in the Hospital Wing, her limbs numb and her fingers and toes itching with pins and needles. She longed to punch the wall beside her. She had been partially petrified, most likely dumped by her boyfriend and had no visitors whatsoever. The day couldn't get any worse. But it could. Madame Pomfrey hustled over, carrying a smoking mug of Jarvey egg-nog and clutching three hot pink pills that painfully reminded her of the sour sweets that primary-age Muggles would sneak into each other's lunchboxes as a joke.

"Do I have to eat these Poppy?" she moaned, grimacing at the pulsating capsules on the bedtable next to her.

"Well, of course, Hermione dear! You'd find yourself quit ill if you didn't consume them!"

Hermione knew by now that there was no arguing with the matron. She was willing to do anything to protect her students, whether it be caring for a werewolf after every full moon, curing a girl who had obviously been testing the effects of Polyjuice with animals, shouting at the Minister of Magic to 'GET OUT!' or re-growing The Boy Who Lived's bones. Yes, after 34 years of convincing students to swallow all number of magical remedies and potions, she definitely knew her stuff!

Squirming in disgust, she reluctantly let Pomfrey place the tablets on her tongue and tip the eggnog down her throat. Her throat felt like she had swallowed a glass of Feindfyre, she was twitching and hallucinating viciously (Was that a tri-headed gnome?) but Madame Pomfrey was as calm as ever, slowly easing her back onto the pillow. She blacked out.

Someone's voice was carrying over to her, a sweet Irish accent tinged with worry. That couldn't be… I thought she hated me! But it is! How?

"Hi Hermione," smiled Cho, squeezing her hand in greeting.

"Cho?"

"Yeah, thought you might need some company!"

The questions came tumbling out: "What happened to Zabini? Does Fred know? Can I see McGonagall?"

Cho laughed. "He got three weeks' worth of detentions from Sluggy. Yes, Fred knows, and, despite understanding, he dumped you. No, McGonagall's with Dumbledore, asking if she can dock 300 points from Slytherin."

She wanted to grin and say Blaise deserved it, but with Fred on her mind, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She lay back on the pillow. "I can't believe Fred would do something like that! Of all people, couldn't he understand that I wasn't in a position to tell Zabini to bloody well shut up and die? He's too stubborn to admit it!" Her face was flushed and puffy; tears threatening to bust free. She couldn't just walk up to him, lay before his feet and beg for forgiveness, could she? God, this was going to be one long night…

 **Hope you enjoyed! I personally hate writing break-up scenes, but I'm actually pleased with this one! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 5: The Room of Requirement

**Chapter 5: Operation GFTLHA**

 **Sorry for being inactive! I had two weeks of revision and another week of exams, so I was quite preoccupied. I did manage to nab myself top of the class in English though, so yay for me! Hope you enjoy. I'll try and keep you updated. Remember to review!**

"Remind me what we're doing girls?" groaned Cho, her head in her hands. It was 01:38 and Cho, Angelina and Alicia were still up, pondering over the many pictures, notes and essay-like reports scattered around them. Fred was asleep in the dorm, so they had set up camp in the Room of Requirement instead.

"We're preparing Operation GFTLHA, obviously!"

"And what is Operation GF… something or other?"

Angie picked up the book she was leaning on (Three-Thousand and Twenty-Four Ways to Decipher Teen Wizards) and subsequently whacked Cho round the head with it playfully.

"Angie!"

"Operation GFTLHA: Get Fred to Like Hermione Again!"

"Oh!" blushed Cho, "Yeah!"

"Thank the heavens!" giggled Alicia, "Right, Fred has been pining over Hermione for 6.4 days _exactly_ and has not left the dorm for 3.8 days. He has lost his appetite, will not laugh at the jokes Angie and me make and is no longer as involved in the company and parties as he has previously been. It's a national disaster!"

Cho looked down at the notes, one eyebrow raised. "I am in a different house to him, but hasn't Fred had a Hogwarts-worth of birds? Why is Mione any different?"

"Good question!" piped up Angelina, "Luckily I have come to a conclusion: _Fred loves her_!"

This statement was met by a prolonged silence in which Cho became slowly redder and Al and Angie slowly more awkward. "How do we know this?" the Ravenclaw replied.

"Our source is none other than… YOU!" squealed Angelina. Another confused look.

"Look, Cho. _You're a Ravenclaw_! On the day Mione woke up from her coma, I asked _you_ to go and see her, see how she was getting on. You told her straight out about Blaise and Fred, and, obviously, Hermione was fuming. I have decided that we could use this to our advantage. What does Fred like Mione for? He says she is cutest when she's angry! Set them up so they can meet in the Room of Requirement and let Hermione use this rage to seduce him!"

Alicia and Cho immediately agreed, and the two Gryffindors and Ravenclaw set about formulating the prank. By the time the rest of the school had begun to wake up and head down to breakfast, they were prepared and raring to go.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Fred's POV:

I trundled absentmindedly to each lesson, as if I was a clockwork mouse. Hermione still hadn't appeared, and I got some pitying looks from Angie and Al. They blamed it all on me, obviously. I dunno how I could have convinced my almost-girlfriend to go snogging random Slytherins for fun. I know it wasn't her fault, but she could've been a bit more careful! Anyway, I can't bring myself to forgive her. I know, it sounds so mean. Without the other half of Gred and Forge, my pranking abilities are on an all-time low, and our VIP Eighth Year parties don't seem as lively any more. George tried to comfort me, but he was only here for 2 days, so I'm alone again. Blaise deserves to be bloody well expelled, but with Minnie in charge, there's no chance.

Picking up his bag and traipsing back to the Common Room, Fred threw himself onto Mione's favourite armchair. He'd never felt more depressed in his life. Abrubtly, he jumped up. There was a fizzing red envelope on the chair. A Howler? No, Howlers are much bigger. Picking it up, he read the address:

Fred Weasley

Eighth Year Dorm

Gryffindor Common Room

Hogwarts

Was that Angelina's writing? Nah, impossible. Tentatively, he peeled it open. The fizzing stopped and a soft, calming voice whispered into his ear: ' _Fred Weasley, please go to the Room of Requirement. There is a difficulty to be dealt with. I believe you will need no further information, so I simply say this: do not jump to conclusions. Your conscience can often deceive you._

Dropping the letter, he grabbed his bag and set for the seventh floor at a jog. Little did he know, a certain Granger, lying in the Hospital Wing, was doing the exact same thing…

 **He's definitely in for a surprise, isn't he? Will Fred listen to the letter, or will his anger overcome him? Please review. Chapter 6 coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Plan In Action

**Chapter 6:**

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry for the wait! Keep reviewing PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Also please go and read Chapter 1 of my new fic, Hagrid's Origins, on my joint account, MagicMandMs.**

Hermione's POV:

I knew Madame Pomfrey would be ready to kill if she found out that I had left my bed, especially with my weak and almost useless limbs, even more so if it leaked out exactly where I was going. It isn't like me at all to reply to anonymous notes left in the middle of the night, but this… This was a special occasion. I'm still unsure why I got out of bed, but that it was extremely important I did so. Normally I don't rely on 'niggling feelings', as Ron calls them, but, as I said, this was essential!

I walked (more like stumbled) to the seventh floor, third corridor and positioned myself in front of the seemingly useless wall. A violent pain was pulsing in my temple. Suddenly, I realised that I had no clue what to ask for. To open the Room of Requirement, you have to walk past it three times, repeating what you want from the room. In this instance, however, I was unsure on what I needed. Pulling out the note from where it was tucked up my dressing gown sleeve. I scanned through it again. ' _There is a difficulty to be dealt with_ ,' I read. That was it!

I slipped the letter back into its position, and began to pace in front of the wall. ' _Show me somewhere where I can deal with my difficulty, show me somewhere where I can deal with my difficulty, show me somewhere where I can deal with my difficulty_.' Almost immediately, the door appeared and I pushed it open and stepped inside, a cheesy grin plastered across my face. As soon I was in, I knew there had been a mistake. A red-headed Weasley Twin was sitting on a quilted loveseat in the middle of the chamber. He stood up, looking just as confused as I was feeling. My head was exploding. I couldn't see anything anymore. I cried out in pain. I saw a flash of red hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Mione, love?"

That's when I fainted.

Fred ran forward, a pitiful scream erupting from his mouth. "Mi! Mione, please! Why are you even here? You should be in the Hospital Wing! Hermione!" He knelt down next to her, shaking her and squeezing her hands, whispering encouragingly into her ear. She was cold and stiff and her pulse was only a flicker now. Fred began to panic, his breath coming in short, ragged bursts. He could smell the bitter taste of a wound. Lifting he head, he felt her hair. A small area was matted with congealed blood. ' _When she fell_ ,' he realised, ' _she hit her head on the doorframe_.'

It was the last straw. A mournful sob was released from his lips and he grabbed her, enveloping her in his arms and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Heat began to seep back into her body, and a soft gasp met his mouth. He was, even if it was tender and lifeless, being kissed back. He slowly raised her feeble form, marvelling in just how petite her limp limbs were. A minute hand closed around two of his fingers. He couldn't help but smile: he had missed her.

But he couldn't think like that. This was his ex.

 _Oh, come on! You love her really!_

The girl who betrayed him. Who didn't really love him.

 _No. The girl who was forced into a scheme to make you jealous. They baited you!_

He had no time for a battle of consciences. The careless smile replaced with a quizzical frown, he began to stride toward the Infirmary.

 **Chapter 6 done! Sorry for such a wait: I've had exams and Parents Evening, but now I'm on holiday for two weeks, so yay for me! Keep reviewing and check out Hagrid's Origins!**


End file.
